Honey's New Old Friend
by girliebookworm
Summary: Honey has lost Usa-chan! What is Honey going to do with out his favorite toy?
1. Chapter 1 The Lost Toy

**Well this is my first fanfic hope it comes out ok, and I hope all you readers out there like it.**

**It's kind of a weird story idea, but I was reading some about Honey and I got to wondering what if I did a story with Usa-chan in it too. so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from OHHC**

The sheets on the bed ruffled as the boy awaken from sleep, stirred in them. The blonde headed boy sat up and rubbed his chocolate brown eyes. His small hands patted the spot next to him searching for something. When the small boy couldn't find what he was looking for he soon got tears in his eyes and started to cry.

The driver gets out and goes around letting out the tall passenger. The dark haired boy walks up to the door and walks right in and heads up the stairs. He went right to the room at the end of the hall. He opens the door and peeks around the edge.

"Takashi!" Someone comes flying toward him and latches onto his leg, then climbs up so they are face to face. He is now looking at a small tear stained face, framed in messy gold locks. "Takashi, I can't find Usa-chan!" The small boy sobbed into the tall boy's shoulder.

Mori walked over to the bed and gently set the still crying Honey on the bed and then started looking around for the stuffed bunny the Honey always carried around.

Mori still couldn't find the toy, he looked up at the clock if they didn't leave soon they would be late for school. He walked over to the boy who had quieted down while he was looking around.

Looking up with his big brown eyes he asked, "Did you find Usa-chan Takashi?"

"No"

Tears started to well up in the smaller boys eyes again. Mori picked up the boy and brought him to the large walk in closet to find his school uniform and started getting Honey ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2 school

**here is the second chapter, sorry that they are so short and so far apart.**

**I have been so busy with school and other writings that I'm having a hard time getting to all of them. _**

**Enjoy this next part. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. :'(**

The car ride to school that morning seemed to take three times as long, as the two passenger rode in the limo. Mori just sat there looking at poor honey as he just lay there curled up in a ball with one hand reaching out, waiting for something to be put in it. Every so often he would stretch out a little farther like what he was searching for was just beyond his reach. But when he still didn't find anything he would whimper and give a little sniff.  
>All that Mori could do was sit there and look at his little cousin, knowing that there was nothing he could do unless he found Usa-chan.<p>

They finally made it to school and the door to the limo was opened for them. Mori tried to get honey to come out on his own but he wouldn't. So Mori picked up the small boy in his large arms and carried him inside. Walking down the hall with Honey in his arms Mori attracted more attention than normal. All the fan girls would start squealing as he walked past and some of the braver one came up to ask if Honey was alright, but all they would get for an answer was "No" but that still made them squeal. In Mori's school jacket Honey would grimace, he was not in a good mood.

Classes were torture for poor Honey, and it wasn't to pleasant for the teachers either. After trying to get him to answer a question some would just give up or go on the next person because of the deadly glare that they were given.

Lunch wasn't any better, Honey was so upset about not having Usa-chan that he wouldn't eat, not even cake, and he wouldn't even eat the strawberry on top. The rest of the days classes were the same.


	3. Chapter 3 At the Host Club

**YAY! Chapter three! ^_^ thank you so much for the revew. I'm so glad to hear that someone likes my story. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did...*goes of and thinks of more stories***

Mori was still carrying Honey in his strong arms. When they made it to the doors of the 3rd music room. Mori shifted Homey around in his arms so he would be able to open the doors. As they swung open a shower of rose petals swirls around them.

They stepped forward and were bombarded with Tamaki scolding them for being late. He was hopping around them asking where they were, and handing them their costumes for the afternoon. Soon it was just too much; Honey's already worn nerves couldn't take anymore. "Shut up Tamaki!" he shouted, glaring at his friend.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him, luckily for him there weren't any guests yet.

"Honey-sempi, what's wrong?" asked a very confused Tamaki.

"You are annoying Tama-chan." Honey said simply.

Hearing this, the king went and huddled in a corner to grow mushrooms.

Haruhi came over cautiously. "Honey it wasn't Tamaki-sempi's fault" -in his corner the king perks up- "he is always annoying." the cloud over Tamaki becomes darker and the mushrooms get bigger. The twins skip around him chanting, "Annoying annoying!"

Ignoring them Haruhi continues, "What it really wrong?"

"I-I-I lost..." but he couldn't finish because he started crying. Haruhi looks up at Mori for help.

"Usa-chan" he says in his solemn manner.

Again everyone stops and looks at the poor boy. Tamaki was the one to break the silence. He rushed up to Honey and offers him his stuffed bear, Honey grabs it and chucks it across the room. "Ah Beary! Momma! Honey is throwing Beary again!" Tamaki runs after his toy, and takes it to his corner. "It's ok Beary he didn't deserve you anyway."

Kyoya sighs, "Mori why don't you let Honey rest."

Mori nodded and went over to the spot that was made just for Honey when he need a nap, and laid him down. "I don't want to sleep Takashi." he protested as he yawned and rolled over and closed his eyes, it had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4 What Happened

**Yay chapter 4! Sorry for those who were actually waiting for this. My school decided that it wanted to completely squash the rest of my life. But I'm working on the story I really am, so thank you for being patient. So on with the story**

**Tamaki: Wait you didn't say the disclaimer! A good host must always...*rambles on and on***

**Me: Shut up! you are annoying Tama-chan! **

**Honey: Hey thats my line! **

**Me: Sorry Honey. *gives cake* *sees Tamaki in corner* Fine I don't don't own Ouran...*grumble grumble* **

**Tamaki: Good job! On with the story!**

After Mori had tucked Honey into his bed he came back over to the rest of the group. They were all huddling together whispering among themselves. Making room for him as he came back, all of them looked at him expectantly, but Mori just sat there. After a few moments of silence Kyoya spoke, "Mori I think you better explain. We are going to have to cancel everything today, so there better be a good reason."

"Did Honey-sempi…" Hikaru started

"lose Usa-chan?" Karou finished.

Mori nodded "He couldn't find him this morning."

"Did you look for him?" Haruhi asked. Mori nodded again.

"This is not good! We have to find Usa-chan! Not just for Honey but for the whole club." Tamaki proclaims as he spins around and points up in the air at nothing. He pulls out a board and starts drawing on it. "Ok men! Here what we need to do. We need to find Usa-chan!"

Haruhi rolls her eyes, the twins clap sarcastically behind Tamaki.

"We are going to search the school for Usa-chan! Hikaru and Karou you go search the gardens."

"Hai." and they ran out the door.

"Kyoya you search the class rooms." Kyoya snap shut his notebook and pushing up his glasses, walks out the door.

"Mori take Honey home, and look for Usa-chan there again. Also try to get honey to eat some cake or something." Mori nods and go picks up the still sleeping honey out of his bed, and carries him out of the room.

Lastly Tamaki turns to Haruhi, "And you my darling daughter. You can search with me!" He goes to give her a hug but she steps aside just in time, and he falls to the ground.

"Sorry Sempi I can't I have to go shopping today and it would be best if I could leave early. But I will be on the lookout for him." She picked up her bags and heads out the music room leaving Tamaki to search all alone.

**Sorry they seem to all be really sort, but that was that only good stopping point. (I'm hopping the next chapter will be longer) So you know what you get to do now! *hint hint***

**Tamaki: I don't get it, what are they going to do?**

**Me: *face palm* They are (plz) going to go and review my story.**

**Honey: So you will tell them how we find Usa-chan?**

**Me: Yes Honey. Because then I will write more. **

**Honey: Please review Chloe-chan's story. I'll give you a piece of my cake...but can I have the strawberry on top?**


	5. Chapter 5 The Search

**Ok so sorry to those who got a message yesterday I was having a little trouble with the up loader. _ And am I the only one that had the editor for the stories change? Or am I just crazy? Anyway this one is longer yay! So I will stop babbling so you can read it. **

**Honey: Are they going to find Usa-chan?**

**Me: You are going to have to wait and see.**

**Honey: But I'm always sleeping…**

**Me: Aw I'm sure that Mori would wake you if they found Usa-chan. *looks up at Mori***

**Mori: Hmm *nodes head***

**Honey: Thank you Takashi! Now let's start the story!**

**Mori: Disclaimer**

**Me: Darn I thought that I had gotten away with it. *mumbles* I don't own OHSHC….. **

**Mori: Hmm *nodes head again***

The twins raced out of the third music room at top speed. They sped around the corner so fast they had to skid on one foot. They got out the front doors of Ouran and headed for the gardens, they were on a mission. They were searching around the maze of hedges.

Hikaru was calling out, "Usa-chan…..Usa-chan!"

"Hikaru?" Karou says right behind his twin, "Why are you calling for Usa-chan? You know he can't answer back right?"

"Uh yeah I knew that." He answered sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. They when back to looking under flowers and behind trees. It had started getting dark, the twins were now tired of searching the vast gardens. So they called the limo that was waiting for them to take them home.

The creak of hinges sounded again as Kyoya opened the door to the last class room on the floor. Look around he could not see the small stuffed animal that he was looking for. Letting out a small growl Kyoya turned on his heel, and flipping out his phone calling the awaiting limo. As he got settled into the seat of the car, he opened his laptop and started searching for stuffed bunnies.

Mori had got Honey in the car without waking him, and now he was curled up under his arm. The car pulled up to the large mansion. Mori brought Honey up to his room and tucked him into bed. He had one of the maids bring up a cake so if Honey woke up he would have something to eat right away. Then Mori started a thorough search of the house. After looking in every room he still couldn't find Usa-chan, and it was getting late. Mori called for a limo to bring him home, he would search his house before going to bed. But there wasn't much hope of finding Usa-chan there.

Haruhi walked the down the street to the market. She passed by a toy shop, in the front window they had a display of stuffed bunnies. She stopped and wondered if any of the host club had found Usa-chan yet. She felt bad for not staying longer but she really did need to leave early. Her father was having guest over and relied on her to do the cooking, since he was not very good at it. Taking out her phone she looked at the time and saw that if she didn't get going she would not have everything ready before the guests got there. She rushed off going through the list of things that she needed to buy, in her head.

Tamaki watched sadly as Haruhi ran out the door of the music room. He quickly looked around the large room. Thinking that Usa-chan couldn't be in here as they were all in here and did not see him. He decided that he would search the cafeteria for him. Looking under every chair and even behind the counters. Tamaki was losing hope, he was tired and hungry. He looked out the window, it was dark and he could see himself in the glass. Giving himself a sad smile he hoped that the others had more luck then he did.

**Ok so make sure that you tell me what you think! **

**Honey: How do you do that Chloe-chan?**

**Me: You push the little review button and then tell me if you liked it or not.**

**Honey: *tackles me* Chloe-chan I love it. But I'm still sad and sleeping. *tears well up* **

**Me: Sorry Honey, they will find him soon. *under breath* At least I hope so.**


	6. Chapter 6 Behind the Door

**Well I'm going to be gone all weekend and I wanted to post something for you all. So here is it, it's a little short but I didn't have another place to stop it. **

**Hikaru: Chloe are you forgetting something?**

**Me: Um…I don't think so…*backs away***

**Karou: I think you are. *steps behind me***

**Hikaru: Come on the story won't start till you say it. *comes closer***

**Me: Ok ok! I don't own OHSHC! *faints***

**Karou: *looks down at me* Well that went better than last time.**

The next day was gray and gloomy, matching the mood of Honey and the rest of the host club. Because when Honey was not happy everyone was not happy. The day's classes dragged on for what seemed like forever. But they were finally all in the music room, sitting around not knowing what to do next. Kyoya broke the very uncomfortable silence, clearing his throat. He pushing up his glasses, and was about to say something, but was cut off by a sniff. At first everyone thought it was Honey, who was still upset, but he was just as confused as the rest of them.

They heard it again; it was coming from one of the rooms used for storage, which were attached to the main room. They all got up and slowly and quietly walked over to the door. Tamaki walked in front of Haruhi saying something about protecting his daughter.

The made it to the door but none of them moved to open it. Mori was the one that ended up reaching out and grabbing the handle. He turned it slowly and opened the door. 

What they saw when the door was opened all the way, was a boy huddled in one of the corners. His head was down and they could not see his face but they could see the small shoulders shake from sobs.

Haruhi finally being able to get past Tamaki cocked her head to the side when she saw the boy. Cautiously she walked over till she was in front of him and crouched down so she was at his level.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly. 

Giving a little yelp the boys head shot up. Everyone gave a gasp and Haruhi fell back from shock.  
>The boy that was crying in their supply room had large pinkish purple bunny ears!<p>

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I don't have the next part quite finished. **

**Me: Please favorite and review! Or I'll have to send the twins on ya! **

**Hikaru and Karou: You will do what?**

**Me: Nothing! *hides in closet* **


	7. Chapter 7 Who is this?

**Me: I'm sorry for not updating for so long! *hides behind Mori***

**Mori: ...**

**Honey: You need to start the story Chloe-chan! **

**Mori: *nods***

**Me: Ok ok, I don't own Oruan...**

**Honey: Enjoy the story OK! *big smile***

The twins had matched looks of confusion on their faces. Tamaki stood there his jaw on the floor. Kyoya just pushed up his glasses and jot down some notes in his black book. Haruhi was trying to get out from under some boxes that had toppled on her when she fell back, so she could sit back up.

Honey looked up at Mori, "Takashi, who is that? And why is he wearing bunny ears?"

Mori responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Haruhi finally getting out of the large pile, looked at the boy worried. "I wonder where he came from. We should probably get out of this back room." She said to no one in particular. Crouching in front of the boy again she asked him softly. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

The small boy looked up at her with big green eyes and nodded, causing one of his ears fall in front of his face. Haruhi flinched a little; the ears were sill bugging her. But she forced a small smile, "what do you like?" she waited for an answer but got none. "Do you like cake?" The boy nodded vigorously. Haruhi stood up and stuck her hand out, "Come, let's go sit down and we will get you some cake. Hikaru, Karou go get some cake for him."

She walked out of the smaller room into the larger one attached to it. Bringing the boy over to one of the many couches that was placed around the room, and sat him down on one the overstuffed cushions. Kyoya sat on a nearby chair, he did not look happy about having to close the club for another day. You could see the wheels turning in his head as he figured how much money they were going to lose.

Mori sat down across from the boy and Haruhi. Honey came over and sat on his lap, his sadness about losing Usa-chan, gone for a little bit after finding the strange boy.

The twins had come back Hikaru was holding a three layer cake with strawberries on top, and Karou was following him with a plate, fork, and tall glass of milk in his hands. After set the food on the table, they flopped on either side the boy, causing him to give a little yelp and push himself back into the couch cushions as far as he could. Between the twins he looked like…well a rabbit in a trap.

Haruhi managed to push them away from the terrified boy. She cut him a large slice of cake, put it on the plate and handed it to him. Haruhi looked around wondering where Tamaki had gotten to, she found him in his corner grumbling about how they had all had a new favorite.

She quickly turned her attention back to the boy sitting next to her, Tamaki would get over it soon enough.

They all sat there staring at the boy as he picked up the fork and took a huge bite from the cake and stuck in into his mouth. He chewed on it for a little and then swallowed. A big smile spread across his face and he started eating the piece of cake that was on his plate in recorded time, it almost beat Honey's. Before they knew it the whole cake was gone and the last sip from the glass had disappeared as well.

They all sat there dumbfounded, even Kyoya was a little surprised but didn't show any signs of it. Who was this strange boy?

**Me: I hope you liked it and you are not mad at me still. I'm not sure exactly where this story is going, I have some ideas, but if you have anything that you would like to see I would love your ideas. **

**Honey: So click that review button and let Chloe-chan know what you thought about it!**


End file.
